Isabella
Isabella is a female bandicoot responsible for handing out prizes to Crash and Coco in Crash Team Racing and returns as a playable character in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. Isabella is named after Isabelle Tomatis, the product manager for Sony Computer Entertainment Europe at the time of CTR's release. The other trophy girls are also named after people involved in the Naughty Dog games. In Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, she is a member of the Nitro Squad and has an apparent love for speed. History Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken Isabella makes a cameo in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken when Crash daydreams about already saving the world and becoming irresistible. Crash Team Racing In Crash Team Racing, Isabella is one of the four Trophy Girls alongside Ami, Megumi and Liz. They are in charge of handing out trophies to the winners at the end of races. Isabella gives trophies to Crash and Coco. The epilogue of the game states that she landed a bit part in the season finale of "Bay Waters". Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Isabella was added to the game as a playable racer in the Nitro Tour Grand Prix. She is a Balanced class racer. Due to her playability, she along with the rest of the Trophy Girls no longer hand out trophies at the end of races. Stats Characteristics Personality Although little of her personality is explored, Isabella appears to be the most mellow of the Nitro Squad members. In spite of this, however, Isabella also appears to be the one who takes losing the worst, as she will physically throw a tantrum upon missing out on the top step of the victory podium. Physical Appearance Isabella has blond hair and tail and blue eyes. Her attire consists of a blue and white jumpsuit and black sneakers. She is often seen carrying a blue umbrella with a white circle in the center. In CTR Nitro-Fueled, Isabella is redesigned to bear less resemblance to Tawna; her figure is more svelte, her hair is shorter and is now more styled on the right, she has a beauty mark on her left cheek, she now wears light blue eyeshadow and part of her tail is now orange like her fur. As for her outfit, her jumpsuit is now a brighter blue and her sneakers are now navy blue. Appearances *''Crash Team Racing'' *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' Gallery Crash Team Racing Promotional Art Crash Team Racing Trophy Girls.png|Promotional image of the Trophy Girls with Crash Bandicoot in Crash Team Racing. Isabella Presents Trophy.jpg|Isabella announces Crash the winner in Crash Team Racing. (With Coco looking pleased for her brother and Neo Cortex looking annoyed.) Crash Team Racing Isabella Bandicoot.png|Isabella in CTR. japanese isabella.png In-Game blue eyes.PNG Brown eyes.PNG|Isabella's brown eyes featured in NTSC-J version. Crash Bash Crash_Bandicoot_Victory_Screen.PNG|Isabella's cameo in Crash Bash Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Promotional Art Crash-Team-Racing-Nitro-Fueled 2019 06-11-19 006.jpg Crash-Team-Racing-Nitro-Fueled 2019 06-11-19 007.jpg Nitro squad.jpg Crash-Team-Racing-Nitro-Fueled 2019 06-11-19 012.jpg|Isabella alongside the Nitro Squad and Tawna in CTR Nitro-Fueled Isabella Bandicoot 2019.png|Isabella in her default outfit. GP8 Gasmoxia Skins.jpg Gasmoxia gp 3.jpg In-Game Isabella_CTV.png|Isabella on CTR TV CTRNF-Isabella_Icon.png|Isabella's icon. nf victory isabella.png|Isabella wins. nf defeat isabella.png|Isabella loses. Isabella being a goddess.jpg|Isabella in Pitstop. isabella mermaid.png|Isabella's Mermaid skin isabella neon.png|Isabella's Neon skin isabella racer.png|Isabella's Racer skin isabella motorsport.png|Isabella's Motorsport skin isabella circus.png|Isabella's Circus skin isabella marauder.png|Isabella's Marauder skin Isabella_sticker.png|Isabella's portrait CTRNF-mermaid_Isabella_Icon.png|Isabella's Mermaid icon CTRNF-neon_Isabella_Icon.png|Isabella's Neon icon CTRNF-racer_Isabella_Icon.png|Isabella's Racer icon 1576631992911.png|Isabella's Motorsport icon CTRNF-Circus_Isabella.png|Isabella's Circus icon CTRNF-Marauder Isabella.png|Isabella's Marauder icon Trivia *In the Japanese version of Crash Team Racing, she has brown eyes to avoid confusion, as she bears a resemblance to Tawna. However, she still has blue eyes on her Japanese artwork. *In the original Crash Team Racing she has the same body structure as Tawna. *In the Japanese version of Crash Bash, Isabella is referenced in both Crash and Coco's endings. In Coco's ending, Coco makes a hologram of herself as an adult so she can debut as an internet idol. This hologram is almost identical to Isabella in appearance. In Crash's ending, he mistakes said hologram for Tawna and happily leaps out to her. This is a possible reference to Tawna and Isabella closely resembling each other. *In Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, she speaks with an Italian accent, likely as a reference to the origin of her name. es:Isabella fr:Isabella hu:Isabella it:Isabella pt:Garotas do Troféu pt-br:Isabella Bandicoot ru:Изабелла Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Dansu! De jump! Na Daibouken Category:Characters Category:Trophy Girls Category:Females Category:Bandicoots Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mutants Category:Nitro Squad Category:Playable Characters